Miles Straume
| Ultima= | Count=35 | Centric= | Nome=Miles Straume | Eta=30 | Data=Marzo 1977 | Luogo=L'Isola | Status=Vivo | Familiari=Pierre Chang - Padre Lara Chang - Madre | Professione=Addetto alla sicurezza, DHARMA Spiritualista | PerchéIsola=Membro della squadra di ricerca di Ben, per 1.6 milioni di dollari | Familiari=Pierre Chang - Padre Lara Chang - Madre | AltCasting=Lance Ho (bambino) | Doppiatore=Cristian Iansante }} Miles Straume è un sensitivo che si è paracadutato sull’Isola il novantaduesimo giorno di permanenza dei superstiti del volo Oceanic 815 assieme a Daniel Faraday,Charlotte Lewis e Frank Lapidus. Come il resto del team scientifico proveniente dal Kahana,Miles è consapevole del fatto che loro scopo non è salvare i superstiti,bensì rintracciare Benjamin Linus,ma non è a conoscenza dei piani di Martin Keamy,che ha il compito di sterminare chiunque si trovi sul territorio emerso. Straume ha deciso di rimanere sull’Isola,nonostante la drammaticità delle circostanze creatasi e,non essendo a conoscenza del fatto che il territorio emerso si sarebbe mosso spazio-temporalmente,vi è rimasto bloccato. Sull'isola Progetto DHARMA ]] Miles è nato nel marzo del 1977 da Pierre Chang e sua moglie Lara della Iniziativa DHARMA. Non è chiaro se Miles sia nato sull'Isola o se sia stato portato lì subito dopo la sua nascita. Alla loro casa alle Baracche, Lara e Pierre spesso si alternarono nel prendersi cura del piccolo Miles quando piange, e Chang legge per Miles durante la notte. Ad un certo punto, Miles ha la certezza che suo padre gli leggesse delle favole mentre era nell'Iniziativa DHARMA Initiative nel 1977. Quattro mesi dopo che Miles nacque, Pierre Chang aveva organizzato l'evacuazione dall'Isola di tutte le donne ed i bambini del DHARMA, per prepararsi all'Incidente di cui Daniel aveva avvertito Chang prima di morire. Il piccolo Miles e sua madre facevano parte di questa evacuazione. Miles lascia l'Isola sul sottomarino, seguendo gli ordini perentori di suo padre. Dopo aver lasciato l'Isola, Lara e Miles si trasferiscono ad Encino, in California. Fuori dall'isola Infanzia Da piccolo, Miles accompagna sua madre Lara a vedere un appartamento ad Encino, con il padrone dell'edificio. Il padrone dell'edificio all'inizio non è contento della presenza di Miles perché ai vicini non piace la confusione, ma Lara assicura che Miles è un bambino calmo. La madre dà a Miles dei soldi per andare ad un distributore di merendine, ma mentre si dirige al distributore Miles sente qualcosa, e si dirige verso un altro appartamento. Trova una chiave, apre la porta ed entra all'interno. Alcuni appartmenti sotto, Lara sente il figlio che la chiama urlando, corre dentro l'appartamento e lo trova ai piedi del cadavere di un uomo. Miles afferma di aver sentitoil cadavere parlare. Parecchi anni dopo, Miles pieno di piercing va a trovare sua madre, che è molto malata, costretta a letto e che sta perdendo i capelli. La mamma è contenta di vederlo, e gli chiede il perché di quella visita visto che non era andato a trovarla molto spesso recentemente e nemmeno prima che si ammalasse, lui risponde che è lì per scoprire l'origine dei suoi poteri e per sapere di più su suo padre. Lei risponde di nuovo che suo padre li ha buttati fuori di casa quando era solo un bambino e li ha costretti ad andarsene. Non gli parla esplicitamente dell'Iniziativa DHARMA sull'Isola, ma dice a Miles che suo padre è morto molto tempo prima e che il suo corpo era in un posto dove lui "non sarebbe mai potuto andare" Da Spiritualista . ]] Da grande Miles diventa uno spiritualista professionale, pubblicizzando le sue capacita di comunicare con i morti. All'incirca nel periodo in cui viene ritrovato il Volo 815, Miles sta visitando la casa della Signora Gardner ad Inglewood, California. Suo nipote è stato assassinato e lei vuole che il suo spirito se ne vada dalla sua abitazione. Miles accetta di parlare con il fantasma per dei soldi, e dopo essere stato pagato 200 $ in anticipo, entra nella cameretta del ragazzo. Lì, usando uno strumento da cacciatore di fantasmi, sembra parlare con lo spirito e trova in un luogo nascosto soldi e droga che il ragazzino aveva nascosto nella sua stanza. Prende i soldi e lascia la droga. Poi torna dalla signora Gardner, e le restituisce 100 dollari. recluta Miles per la squadra sulla nave da carico. ]] Un po' di tempo dopo, Miles incontra Howard Gray. Il Sig.Gray assume Miles per contattare suo figlio, che è morto in un incidente automobilistico. Il lavoro di Miles consisteva nell'assicurarsi che il figlio sapesse che il Sig.Gray lo amava. Miles va in panico quando scopre che il figlio è stato cremato, e chiede al padre una grossa somma di denaro, che Gray gli offre prontamente. Miles allora sembra in contatto con lo spirito del figlio e assicura a Gray che il figlio era a conoscenza del suo amore. Quando Naomi Dorrit e Matthew Abaddon discutono sul suo reclutamento, Naomi si riferisce a lui come al "cacciatore di fantasmi". Naomi si avvicina a Miles fuori della casa di Gray e lo invita ad andare a lavorare per Charles Widmore. Dopo essersi assicurati sulla sua abilità di parlare ad un cadavere, lei lo informa che i suo lavoro sarà localizzare un uomo su un'isola comunicando con le persone morte che si trovano lì. Miles è riluttante fino a quando Naomi gli offre 1 milione e 600 mila dollari. ed i suoi uomini consigliano a Miles di non andare sull'Isola. ]] Più tardi Miles viene rapito sulla strada da un gruppo di uomini in un furgoncino. Bram offre a Miles informazioni su suo padre a patto che non vada a lavorare per Charles Widmore. Miles insiste dicendo che non è più interessato da tempo a suo padre e che dovranno pagarlo il doppio per far sì che lui rifiuti l'offerta di Widmore, ovvero la somma di 3.2 milioni di dollari. Bram si rifiuta di pagarlo, dicendo, "Tutti i soldi del mondo non potranno mai colmare il vuoto dentro di te." Miles viene preso in contropiede da questa affermazione, ed i suoi rapitori lo spediscono fuori dal camioncino, avvertendolo che sta giocando per la "squadra sbagliata." Appena prima di imbarcarsi sul Kahana, Miles si reca di nuovo da Howard Gray e gli restituisce i soldi. Miles confessa di averlgi mentito; in realtà non è riuscito a mettersi in contatto con suo figlio. Gray incredulo chiede a Miles perché non ha semplicemente continuato con la menzogna e Miles gli risponde che non sarebbe stato giusto per il figlio e che secondo lui il padre gli avrebbe dovuto dichiarare il suo affetto prima di morire. Prima che il Kahana lasci il porto, Miles suggerisce che Michael stia usando un nome falso senza averlo mai incontrato prima di allora. Poi aggiunge che l'80% delle persone sul Kahana sta mentendo su qualcosa. Ritorno sull'Isola Giorni 91-100 (Quarta stagione) Miles è uno dei tre passeggeri che si sono paracadutati sull’Isola da un velivolo partito dal Kahana, che atterra sul litorale roccioso dell’Isola,a nord. Mentre Jack, Kate e Daniel gli si avvicinano, Straume fa finta di essere incosciente ma, non appena Shephard gli si accosta per verificare se fosse ancora vivo, lo minaccia con la sua pistola e si alza in piedi. Dopodiché il sensitivo informa Faraday che il chirurgo e la Austen sono i superstiti che hanno ucciso Naomi (dato che nell’ultima conversazione la donna ha utilizzato una frase in codice da usare in caso di pericolo: “Dì a mia sorella che le voglio bene”) e, quando i nostri negano ogni addebito riguardante la scomparsa della britannica, assassinata da John Locke, pretende di essere portato dalla Dorrit. Durante il cammino verso la salma di Naomi, Miles tiene Jack e Kate sotto la minaccia della propria arma da fuoco. Una volta raggiunto il luogo dove si trova il corpo esanime della donna, Straume opera un rituale spiritico e, parlando a bassa voce sopra i suoi resti, riesce a mettersi in contatto con lei e a confermare la versione dei fatti sulla sua uccisione data dal dottore e dalla Austen. Poco dopo, sul telefono satellitare di Daniel appare il segnale del GPS di Charlotte e Miles spinge il resto del gruppo ad andare verso la fonte della comunicazione. Jack dice perentoriamente ai paracadutisti di abbassare le pistole perché sono circondati dai suoi amici, nascosti nella giungla e pronti a usare le armi in caso di necessità. Dopo esser stato sfiorato da alcuni colpi sparati da Sayid e Juliet, Straume dà via la sua rivoltella. Miles diventa aggressivo quando Jarrah gli chiede chi fosse e cosa facesse e si arrabbia quando Daniel, dopo aver detto il suo nome, stava per rivelarne anche il cognome; infastidito, mente sul suo mestiere sostenendo di essere un agronomo e di vivere raccogliendo campioni di terreno. Quando l’iracheno esprime il proprio stupore per la mancanza di reazione di Straume alla vista di superstiti del volo Oceanic 815 (dato che per il mondo i nostri sono morti e il loro aereo si trova sul fondo dell’oceano), il medium ironicamente afferma: “Oh mio Dio,eravate sul volo 815! Wow!”. L’uomo è presente quando il segnale della Lewis comincia a muoversi rapidamente sul monitor del telefono satellitare, in mano a Sayid, e nel momento in cui, successivamente, si scopre che il marchingegno dell’antropologa è stato attaccato al collare di Vincent e che l’inglese è ostaggio di Locke. Lungo il cammino, il gruppo ritrova Frank svenuto, il quale rivela a tutti che l’elicottero da lui pilotato si trova integro e in grado di volare fino alla nave ormeggiata al largo dell’Isola. Miles ha necessità di contattare il mercantile e chiede a Jack il telefono satellitare; in cambio, avrebbe rivelato il vero motivo della loro presenza sull’Isola, dato che è palese non sono lì per salvare i sopravvissuti del volo Oceanic. Straume chiama il Kahana e gli risponde Regina, la quale gli dice che Minkowski non può rispondere al telefono; il medium la prega di farsi richiamare da George non appena possibile. Quando vede Kate e Faraday trasportare la salma di Naomi a bordo del velivolo,il sensitivo si oppone dicendo: “Che senso ha? Non è Naomi. È solo carne” e viene supportato da Lapidus, il quale afferma di non avere molto carburante a disposizione per ritornare al Kahana e che quindi non può trasportare peso superfluo. Dopo che ha chiesto a Juliet, che lo stava curando per una ferita alla fronte, il proprio cognome e aver scoperto che lei non era a bordo dell’aereo precipitato il 22 settembre 2004, Frank lo chiama ad alta voce e gli comunica la sua scoperta. Non appena capisce il tutto,Miles diviene ostile e chiede nervosamente alla dottoressa dove “lui” si trovi; mostrando una fotografia del diretto interessato, l’uomo palesa a tutti i presenti che lo scopo del suo team è trovare Benjamin Linus. (“Morte accertata”) Segue una discussione a tre, tra Jack, Juliet e Straume, il quale vuole solo localizzare Linus; rivela loro che le persone che lo hanno assunto gli hanno detto il nome di Ben, gli hanno dato la sua fotografia e gli hanno chiesto di trovarlo e di non sapere nient’altro sul conto del leader degli Altri. Nel tentativo di recarsi da Linus, Miles cerca di convincere i nostri ad inseguire Locke, responsabile della morte di Naomi e sequestratore di Charlotte. Interviene Sayid: in cambio della liberazione della Lewis, sarebbe stato portato via dall’Isola e condotto al Kahana tramite l’elicottero pilotato da Frank, che accetta l’accordo. Poco dopo, il medium si rivolge in modo bellicoso verso Jarrah e gli domanda se avesse intenzione di andare a salvare l’antropologa senza di lui e l’iracheno lo gela dicendogli: “Certo che no”; stupito, Miles gli dice che va bene e che rivorrebbe indietro la sua pistola, ma Sayid glissa sull’argomento dicendogli che da lì a qualche minuto sarebbero partiti. Jarrah, Straume e Kate (aggiuntasi all’ultimo minuto dietro insistenza di Jack) partono dirigendosi verso Otherville e, durante il cammino, l’iracheno gli domanda qualcosa a proposito di Naomi; il medium gli dice che l’ha incontrata a bordo della nave. Sayid gli chiede come mai non sia particolarmente afflitto per la sua scomparsa e Miles ribatte senza molto tatto che in realtà è molto affranto dato che la Dorrit era sexy e adorava il suo accento inglese. Quando gli viene domandato di Charlotte, Straume afferma che gli importa di sapere qualcosa in più su Locke e su come sia riuscito a dividere a metà la loro “felice famigliola”. Giunti alle Baracche, il terzetto perlustra la comunità degli Altri e, all’interno di una delle residenze, trova Hurley, legato ed imbavagliato in un armadio. Hugo dice loro che Locke è impazzito e crede fortemente che Straume e i suoi compagni siano sull’Isola per uccidere tutti i suoi abitanti. Reyes gli domanda se le cose stessero davvero così e il sensitivo risponde: “Non ancora”. Mentre continuano a cercare la casa di Ben (dove Hurley aveva detto loro che si trovava il gruppo di Locke), i tre vengono catturati da John e da Sawyer, proprio grazie all’apporto di Hugo. Locke interroga brevemente Miles, ma l’uomo non gli rivela nulla a proposito di sé e della propria missione. Il trio fatto prigioniero viene dislocato in tre zone differenti di Otherville e Sayid convince Locke a scambiare Charlotte per Miles,in modo tale da poter essere poi condotto sul mercantile ormeggiato al largo dell’Isola e capire quali siano le reali intenzioni di Straume e compagni, dato che non è loro obiettivo primario condurli in salvo. (“L’economista”) Alle Baracche, Straume, nonostante sia imprigionato alla rimessa delle barche, riesce, tramite Kate ad incontrare Ben e ricattarlo: in cambio di 3.2 milioni di dollari in contanti entro una settimana, Miles avrebbe dichiarato ai suoi superiori che Linus era morto. Quando il leader degli Altri gli fa notare che Charlotte lo ha visto vivo e vegeto, il sensitivo afferma che si sarebbe occupato poi lui della Lewis. Inoltre, aggiunge di sapere esattamente chi sia Ben, compreso il fatto che l’uomo possa avere tranquillamente accesso ad una somma di denaro cosi elevata come quasi quattro milioni di dollari. Dopo che la conversazione tra i due uomini termina, la Austen lo riporta al capanno delle imbarcazioni, non prima di avergli domandato se sappia chi lei sia in realtà; Miles le dice il suo nome completo e di essere perfettamente a conoscenza del suo status di fuggitiva omicida (come del resto tutto il mondo dopo l’incidente aereo). Mentre sta per allontanarsi dalla residenza di Linus,il duo viene scoperto da Locke e Sawyer; John riconduce l’ostaggio alla rimessa delle barche e, il giorno successivo, per punirlo e dargli una lezione, gli mette una granata in bocca, costringendo il sensitivo ad aprire il palato e a stringere la granata tra i denti mentre toglie la sicura, dicendogli ironicamente: “Goditi la colazione” e lasciandolo solo così. (“Pessimi affari”) Dopo che Ben gli ha rivelato l’identità della sua spia sul Kahana, Locke chiama a raccolta la sua fazione e recupera Miles dal capanno delle imbarcazioni. Straume non smentisce nulla di ciò che Linus dice al gruppo di John, ovvero che le direttive della nave ormeggiata al largo dell’Isola siano uccidere tutti i suoi abitanti dopo averlo catturato. Nonostante avesse promesso di non avere più segreti coi compagni, l’ex paralitico omette di dire ai suoi compagni del tentativo di ricatto che il sensitivo aveva operato ai danni di Ben, ma Sawyer chiede a proposito dell’estorsione. Miles si mette a ridere quando Locke sostiene convinto che il leader degli Altri non sarebbe mai riuscito a rinvenire oltre tre milioni di dollari, dichiarando invece che Benjamin Linus è un uomo che trova sempre il modo di ottenere ciò che vuole. (“Vi presento Kevin Johnson”) Quando Otherville viene assaltata da Keamy e dai suoi compagni, Martin consegna a Miles un walkie-talkie da portare a Ben, con cui poter parlare. Straume suona il campanello di casa Linus e viene fatto entrare da Sawyer e, mentre porge la ricetrasmittente al leader degli Altri, gli comunica che Keamy ha in ostaggio sua figlia. Dopo che Martin ha ucciso barbaramente la povera Alex, Miles rimane scioccato e lancia uno sguardo compassionevole verso Ben. Dopo che Linus ha ordinato agli astanti di lasciare la sua abitazione e di correre lontano, il sensitivo guarda con orrore e stupore il Mostro attaccare i mercenari del Kahana; quando Ford decide di ritornare alla spiaggia assieme a Claire e il piccolo Aaron, Straume decide di unirsi a loro. (“Cambio delle regole”) Sulla strada verso il campo della fazione di Jack, Miles ode le voci di Danielle e Karl e ne scopre i cadaveri, sepolti superficialmente nel terriccio della foresta. Il sensitivo dichiara che gli avventurieri capitanati da Keamy non sono suoi amici e che lui non era stato ingaggiato per compiere azioni così violente e scellerate. Poco dopo, Sawyer avvisa Straume di stare lontano da Claire e lo minaccia dicendogli che ha un'“ordinanza restrittiva” nei suoi confronti. Dopo aver incrociato sul loro cammino Frank, il medium, la Littleton, il suo bimbo e James si nascondono da Martin e, dopo che il pericolo viene lasciato alle spalle, continuano a dirigersi verso la spiaggia. Il gruppetto si accampa per la notte e Miles nota la madre di Aaron parlare con Christian Shephard e la vede allontanarsi; l’uomo non la segue a causa degli avvertimenti non troppo velati avuti precedentemente da Ford. Il mattino dopo, Straume informa Sawyer della scomparsa della Littleton,che ha seguito un individuo che ha chiamato papà e il truffatore rintraccia Aaron, in lacrime e lasciato da solo nella boscaglia. (“Intervento imprevisto”) Miles, James e il piccolo Littleton continuano il loro cammino verso il campo della fazione di Jack. Lungo la strada, i tre si imbattono proprio in Shephard e Kate, che stanno inseguendo l’elicottero di Frank nell’entroterra dell’Isola. Il chirurgo chiede alla Austen di prendersi cura di Aaron e di condurlo alla spiaggia assieme a Straume e continua la sua missione assieme a Sawyer. (“Casa dolce casa,prima parte”) Quando Daniel, dopo esser venuto a conoscenza del fatto che Keamy ha intenzione di utilizzare il protocollo secondario, comincia a trasportare via dall’Isola vari superstiti grazie al gommone, Miles gli dice che intende rimanere sul territorio emerso, nonostante gli ammonimenti del fisico. Straume rimane molto sorpreso quando Charlotte gli comunica che sta per lasciare l’Isola, dato che l’antropologa aveva cercato di ritornarvi, facendo intendere che la donna vi sia precedentemente stata. (“Casa dolce casa,seconda e terza parte”) Stagione 5 Viaggi nel tempo about the Swan's former resident. ]] Quando l'Isola torna indietro nel tempo, il campo alla spiaggia intorno a Miles scompare, lasciando lui e altri sopravvissuti disorientati. Daniel presto arriva alla spiaggia, esponendo la teoria dei viaggi nel tempo e suggerendo di trovare un punto di rifermento locale, così da poter capire approssimativamente "a quando" si trovano. Miles si reca con gli altri superstiti al Cigno, dove scoprono il cratere lasciato dall'implosione della stazione. Quando Miles chiede a cosa servisse la stazione, Juliet risponde che era abitata da Desmond, che passava il suo tempo a premere un bottone ogni 108 minuti per "salvare il mondo"; Miles dimostra incredulità. Dopo un altro spostamento nel tempo, si trovano in un tempo in cui i superstiti del Volo 108 non hanno ancora scoperto la botola. Sebbene inizialmente Sawyer volesse chiedere aiuto aprendo la botola, viene convinto da Juliet e Daniel a tornare alla spiaggia, nonostante Miles non sia d'accordo. Miles aspetta che gli altri si allontanino un po' per dire a Daniel e Charlotte che pensa che Juliet sia attratta da lui, prima di seguire l'esempio e di tornare alla spiaggia. . ]] Alla spiaggia, i sopravvissuti si preoccupano di come poter sopravvivere senza fuoco, riparo e cibo. Miles, che vede un'opportunità per acquistare la fiducia degli altri, si offre volontario per andare a cercare della frutta e si incammina nella giungla disarmato. Torna diverse ore dopo con la carcassa di un cinghiale, asserendo di averlo trovato e che pensa che sia morto da solo tre ore. Poco dopo i sopravvissuti vengono bombardati da frecce infuocate, ma non riescono a vedere da chi. Miles viene colto di sorpresa, e riesce a schivare una freccia, ma Neil e altri sei compagni non sono così fortunati. Miles infine si mette al sicuro nascondendosi tra gli alberi. Il mattino seguente Miles, Charlotte, Daniel, e altri due sopravvissuti del campo alla spiaggia si recano al ruscello per raggiungere gli altri. Vicino al ruscello, uno dei due sopravvissuti attiva una mina, facendoli esplodere entrambi. Un gruppo di Altri guidati da Ellie esce dalla giungla chiedendo a Miles chi sia il loro leader. Miles indica immediatamente Daniel Faraday. Quando Ellie e il suo gruppo conducono i tre attraverso la foresta, Miles inizia a sentire qualcosa e dice a Daniel che hanno appena calpestato le recenti tombe di quattro soldati americani, tre dei quali uccisi con armi da fuoco e uno morto a causa delle radiazioni. Ellie porta Miles e gli altri al campo degli Altri e li conduce da Richard Alpert. instructs Miles to stick to his claim of being a US soldier. ]] Dopo una breve conversazione con Richard, Miles, Charlotte e Daniel, vengono tenuti prigionieri in una tenda. Aspettano finchè Richard rientra e chiede a Faraday altri dettagli riguardo alla "Jughead", una bomba che Daniel dice di saper disinnescare. Miles non sa nulla della bomba e chiede a Daniel, "Una bomba a idrogeno? Seriamente?" Dopo che Faraday viene portato via per eliminare la bomba, Miles e Charlotte aspettano un po' finchè un altro flash li sposta chissà dove nel tempo. Si rincontrano con Daniel, il quale immediatamente saluta e abbraccia Charlotte, ignorando Miles, cosa che Miles non esita a far notare. Miles vede Charlotte collassare, mentre le cola sangue dal naso. . ]] Dopo che Charlotte si è ripresa, Miles, Daniel, Charlotte, Sawyer, Juliet e Locke decidono di tornare alla spiaggia e di usare il gommone Zodiac per andare all'Orchidea più velocemente. Più tardi lo stesso giorno Miles informa Daniel che anche a lui ha sanguinato il naso, un sintomo che Daniel gli dice essere dovuto dalla troppa esposizione all'Isola. Miles, confuso, gli fa notare che i sopravvissuti (che non mostrano sintomi) sono stati mesi sull'Isola prima che loro arrivassero. Daniel chiede a Miles se sia sicuro di non essere mai stato prima d'ora sull'Isola. Miles, con Juliet, Sawyer, Charlotte, Daniel, e Locke, trovano due barche al campo alla spiaggia. Miles aiuta gli altri a pagaiare in mare aperto, dove il gruppo viene attaccato da un gruppo di sconosciuti su un'altra barca. Dopo un altro flash, il gruppo si trova nel bel mezzo di una tempesta. , while Locke descends into the well. ]] Miles viaggia con il gruppo nella giungla e subiscono un altro flash prima di ritrovare Jin. Dopo che tutti hanno salutato Jin, insieme riniziano a viaggiare verso la stazione dell' Orchidea. Dopo aver camminato per un po', il gruppo subisce diversi flash in successione. Dopo il quarto flash, Charlotte collassa, incapace di continuare la camminata. Miles decide di andare con Locke, Juliet, Sawyer e Jin all'Orchidea, lasciando Daniel ad assistere la morente Charlotte. Sebbene l'Orchidea sia scomparsa dopo un viaggio nel tempo, il gruppo scopre lì vicino un pozzo che, secondo quello che diceva Charlotte, li avrebbe aiutati. Come Locke scende nel pozzo usando una corda tenuta da Sawyer, c'è un altro flash. Miles dice a Sawyer che "può lasciare la corda ora" dato che si sono spostati in un tempo in cui il pozzo non era ancora stato costruito. Quando Juliet dice che il pozzo non era ancora stato costruito, Miles aggiunge che "L'aveva detto" e fa notare agli altri la statua in lontananza. Con la DHARMA (1974–1977) Miles, con Sawyer, Juliet, Jin e Faraday, giungono nel 1974 dopo che Locke ha mosso la ruota. Quando Sawyer suggested heading back to the beach, Miles disagreed. Juliet then backed Sawyer up and Miles irritatedly stated that going to the Orchid and going to the beach were the "only two plans you people have". After being captured by the DHARMA Initiative, the group pretended to be victims of a shipwreck and they integrated themselves into the Initiative. Within the first week of joining, Miles realized that he had personal connection with the Initiative when his mother stepped behind him in the cafeteria lunch line. Realizing that both his parents lived on the Island, Miles ignored them as best he could and continued with the lie set forth by Sawyer. As of 1977, Miles was working in the DHARMA security division under the command of his new boss, Sawyer, who had become Head of Security using the alias "LaFleur". When a drunken Horace Goodspeed began blowing up trees with dynamite near the Flame, Miles and Sawyer recovered him and cleaned up the mess. After the crash of Flight 316, Miles appeared to be shocked by the return of Jack, Kate and Hurley. It was Miles who reported Sayid's capture to LaFleur. hands Miles his package to Radzinsky. ]] Two days later, LaFleur assigned Miles to guard Jack, Kate and Hurley, after young Ben was shot and nearly killed by Sayid. While guarding them, he and Hurley had a lengthy debate about the effects and paradoxes of time travel, forming a friendship in the meantime. Some time later, LaFleur called Miles and asked him to "accidentally erase" one of the tapes from the fence security cameras. While he was preparing to do this, he was approached by Horace, who tasked him to take something out to Radzinsky in a Hostile-controlled area and receive something in return. It became obvious that this "something" was the corpse of a DHARMA worker who had died under mysterious circumstances. After Radzinsky and his workers disappeared, Miles moved to the corpse in the back of his van and asked him, "What really happened?" He learned that the man, Alvarez, had a filling which ripped from his mouth and exited through his brain. with his father and Hurley. ]] When Miles returned to Horace, he was told to bring the body to Dr. Pierre Chang at the Orchid. Miles was joined by Hurley on his journey, who discovered the body in the back of the van. Confronted, Miles told him what really happened to the body. To his bewilderment, Hurley completely accepted Miles story, noting he also talks with the dead, and sometimes plays chess with them. Miles said that isn't how it works, at which point Hurley responded that Miles admitted to his ability. Miles explained that he is able to get a "feeling" about who the deceased was and whatever they knew before they died. At the Orchid, Miles revealed to Hurley that Dr. Chang was his father. Miles and Hurley then gave Dr. Chang a ride to the Swan station construction site. Along the way, Hurley kept dropping hints about the relationship between Miles and Pierre, which upset Miles, who had never known his father. On the way back, Hurley told Miles about his own troubled relationship with his father, and how he forgave him. He suggested Miles try to gain a relationship with his own father. At night, an emotional Miles saw his mother, father, and his three-month-old self in a window, but chose to walk away. However, after his father was handed a phone, Pierre came outside and, noticing Miles on the walkway, asked for his help in picking up a group of scientists from Ann Arbor at the submarine dock. Miles was surprised to find out that one of those scientists was Daniel Faraday. Daniel told Miles that the reason he had returned was that he had discovered that the members of the Oceanic Six were somehow back on the island. Faraday then ordered Miles to take him to Jack's house. After Daniel and Jack had a talk, Miles drove Faraday to the Orchid. While Daniel was at the station, Miles waited above. Daniel then returned, along with Pierre Chang. Miles witnessed as Daniel revealed that he was from the future. Miles tried to intervene, but Daniel told Chang that Miles was his son. Chang asked Miles if it was true, but Miles denied it. Miles then drove Daniel to Sawyer's house, where Daniel revealed that he needed to meet with his mother, who was with the Hostiles. After Juliet revealed to the group the code to the sonic fence, and Kate agreed to show the way, Miles gave Daniel the keys to the jeep. that he is his son. ]] Meanwhile, Sawyer ordered everyone to prepare for leaving to the jungle, as Phil had discovered the tape that showed Ben's delivery to the Hostiles. This was the tape which Miles failed to erase earlier. Now under serious suspicion, Miles, Hurley and Jin escaped from the Barracks, heading for the beach. Chang followed them and asked the three if they were really from the future. Hurley denied it at first but gave the truth away when he couldn't answer a question about the current U.S. President. Chang believed them and then asked Miles if he really was his son, and Miles reluctantly affirmed that he was. Back at the Barracks, Chang was now having people evacuated, after learning of the upcoming Incident. Miles, Hurley, and Jin watched Charlotte and her mother get out of a bus and head for the dock. Lara and baby Miles also got out. Miles saw his parents argue as Pierre demanded they evacuate the Island on the sub. Through watching these events Miles realized that his father had to be harsh to his mother in order to save her life. Miles then saw Juliet and Sawyer, handcuffed and being brought to the dock in a jeep. A confused Miles handed his binoculars to Hurley, who told Miles that Sawyer probably had a plan. life moments before the detonation of the bomb. ]] A few hours later, Miles joined Hurley and Jin in saving Jack and a wounded Sayid from attacking members of the DHARMA Initiative by picking them up in a DHARMA van. At Jack's urging, Hurley proceeded to drive the van to the Swan construction site. Miles questioned Jack's plan to detonate a nuclear device, and stopped with the rest of the group when they encountered Kate, Sawyer, and Juliet, and expressed doubt as to whether Sayid would recover from his wound. A short time later, Jack set out with the bomb to the Swan site, and Miles questioned the rest of the group as to whether or not they had considered that Jack's detonation of the bomb would cause the Incident rather than prevent it. Immediately after he asked this, the group spotted a group of DHARMA Security personnel led by Phil driving to the Swan. In an attempt to save Jack, Miles accompanied the rest of them to the Swan construction site, and took part in a firefight in an attempt to save Jack and allow him to detonate the bomb. His father was present at the site, and attempted to turn off a construction drill which was on the verge of reaching an electromagnetic pocket of energy with no success. After killing or neutralizing all of the DHARMA personnel present at the site with the exception of Pierre Chang, who aided them by holding Radzinsky at gunpoint, Miles witnessed Jack drop the bomb down the drilling shaft, with no immediate effect. Shortly after, an electromagnetic incident occurred which pulled all metal objects toward the shaft, and Chang's hand was crushed and pinned under a steel beam. Miles lifted the beam, saving his father's life, and -- finally referring to him as "Dad" -- urged him to get as far away from the site as possible. A few moments later, the bomb was detonated by Juliet, who had fallen to the bottom of the shaft. 2007 (Season 6) and Miles watch over Juliet's body. ]] Miles survived the detonation of Jughead and a time flash transported him, along with Jack, Kate, Sawyer, Jin, Hurley and Sayid, back to his original time period of 2007. He woke up and was the first to encounter Kate in the jungle. As Miles approached Kate, he startled her and was pushed to the ground before announcing to her, "It's me, Miles." Miles then spotted the Swan entrance and followed Kate further into the jungle. As the two reached the Hatch crater, Kate informed him that it is not the construction site, but the remains of the imploded Swan station, after Desmond had blew it up. Miles, staring in awe at the site before him said, "I guess we're not in 1977." After Jack and Sawyer awoke, Miles and the group heard muffled calls for help coming from the amassed wreckage in the middle of the Hatch hole. They all soon realized that it was Juliet stuck down there and immediately began removing the massive amounts of metal in an effort to try and save her. Jin brought the DHARMA van and some chains to try and remove a large beam that was in the way. Standing near the van, Miles questioned Hurley's knowledge of the Temple where he said that they can take Sayid there to be healed. Miles then witnessed Sawyer emerge from the wreckage holding the dead body of Juliet. After Juliet's death, as the group prepared to make their way to the Temple, Miles noticed Hurley's guitar case and jokingly asked, "Are we gonna sing kumbaya on the way?". Before leaving, Sawyer asked Miles if he wouldn't mind hanging back with him to help bury Juliet's body. Miles agreed and, along with Sawyer, the two headed in the opposite direction as the rest of the group who made their way to the Temple. Following the burial, Miles offered an emotionally distraught Sawyer a beer and instead, Sawyer asked Miles to use his gift in order to determine what Juliet wanted to tell him before she died. Miles then realized that, this was the reason he was asked to stay, yet refused, explaining that, that is not how his gift works. After Sawyer insisted that he use his gift, Miles yelled, "She's gone James!". Sawyer then forced him to the ground and pleaded with him to use his gift. Miles then entered a trance, and stated that Juliet's message was "It worked." There was no further elaboration on what that meant leaving Sawyer in a state of confusion. Some time later, Miles, along with an unconscious Sawyer, was brought to the spring where the rest of the group was being held and explained to Kate that they were jumped in the jungle and brought to the Temple stating that it took four people to knock Sawyer out. There, Miles sat near Sayid's dead body and starred at him sensing something unusual. When Hurley asked what was wrong, Miles replied, "Nothing", and continued to strangely observe Sayid's body. Shortly thereafter, Miles was among the witnesses to see the dead Sayid suddenly awakening. . ]]Miles, accompanied by Hurley, approached the resurrected Sayid and continued to look at him in disbelief. Later, as Jack and Jin brought Sayid to the courtyard of the Temple, Miles handed Sayid a canteen of water and wittily informed him, "As you can see, Hugo here has assumed the leadership position, so that's pretty great." As the group observed Sayid's completely healed wound, Dogen and Lennon entered the courtyard and requested that Sayid follow them for questioning. Just as Jack expressed that the group had a few questions of their own, a fight started and Miles was punched in the face, while Sawyer fired a gun and announced that he was leaving. Not long after Sayid returned from "questioning", he revealed to Miles, Hurley, and Jack that he was in fact, tortured. Miles then questioned the resurrected Sayid about whether or not he had experienced a white light, angels singing, or dead relatives in the afterlife, but Sayid stated that he could not remember anything. Miles and Hurley then excused themselves from Sayid and Jack's conversation, joking that they were headed to the Temple's "food court." His last name, "Straume", was seen crossed out in the list of candidates that resided in the cliffside cave, which was visited by Sawyer and the Man in Black. Later that day, Miles played tic tac toe with Hurley in the courtyard of the Temple, but the two decided to quit playing when Hurley went to get food. , Sun and Ilana. ]] Miles was still at the Temple during the events leading up to the Monster's attack. After Sayid revealed that he had been banished, and that Dogen had wanted him dead, Miles explained to him that he had been dead for two hours, and that whatever brought him back to life, it wasn't Dogen or anyone else at the Temple. When Kate returned from the Barracks, Miles admitted he would've gone after Sawyer too, but knew Sawyer would have made him turn around and head back. Kate was surprised that Miles knew Sawyer better than she did. He welcomed Kate back to the "circus", and informed her that Claire had arrived at the Temple a couple of hours before, acting weird, but "still hot though." Later, at sundown, Miles heard the sounds of the smoke monster and witnessed it enter the Temple and began to murder everyone. During the attack, Miles fled from the Monster along with Kate, but the two got separated when Kate ran to go get Claire. In the middle of the chaos, Miles barricaded himself in a room until the door was forced open by Ilana, who was accompanied by Ben, Sun, and Frank, who had just arrived. Seeing Ilana, Miles asked her who she was but she ignored his question by asking him where Shephard (Jack), Reyes (Hurley), and Ford (Sawyer). Miles replied by saying that they were all gone and that he was the only one left, also adding that Kate and him got separated. Miles was surprised to see Frank and wondered how he was back on the island. Frank told him that they'll catch up later, but now he needs to 'move his ass' if he wants to live. Ilana asked him if Jarrah (Sayid) was at the Temple and he replied by saying that he saw him go to the 'pool room'. After Ben volunteered to go and get Sayid from the pool room, Ilana ordered Miles and the rest to follow her to the secret exit that Hurley had used earlier to get out of the Temple with Jack. On their way, he asked Sun if she knew where Jin was, stating that he was at the Temple in the morning and revealing to her that he's still alive. Hearing this with disbelief Sun asked him if he really was at the Temple and if he is actually alive and he responded by saying "Last I saw him, yeah". They then left the Temple safely through a secret back passage that Ilana found. . ]]After escaping the Temple, Miles, along with Ilana, Frank, and Sun, met up with Ben in the jungle, where Ben informed the group of Dogen and Lennon's death at the hands of Sayid. On the way back to the beach camp, Miles had asked Ben what the smoke monster was, when Ilana turned around and handed him Jacob's ashes, hoping Miles would be able to figure out who killed Jacob. Miles first explained to Ilana, that he was able to pick up someone's last thoughts before they "check out", and was able to find out how the person died, but needed to be near their body. Miles then entered a trance and read the ashes of Jacob, discovering that it was not the smoke monster, but Ben who had killed Jacob. When Ilana asked if he was sure, Miles stated that Ben, "Was standing over Jacob's dead body with a bloody dagger, so I'm pretty sure." Later, Miles approached Ben as he was digging his own grave, offered him food, and wittily said, "You're not exactly tearing it up on the digging front are you?". As Miles began to walk away, Ben offered him the 3.2 million dollars if he still wanted it, all he had to do was cut Ben loose. Miles turned down the offer, stating that Ben wouldn't be able to write him a check on a banana leaf and that he didn't need Ben's money because, next to them, were a couple of "jabonies" named Nikki and Paulo who got buried alive with eight million dollars in diamonds on top of them. Ben expressed he couldn't believe Miles was going to just do nothing and let Ben be murdered for killing Jacob, who didn't care about being killed. Miles abruptly tells Ben that Jacob did, in fact, care about being killed, stating that, "Right up until the second the knife went through his heart, he was hoping he was wrong about you, I guess he wasn't." As Jack, Hurley and Richard rejoined the camp, Miles sat alone and held one of the diamonds, having taken them from the graves. was hoping he was wrong about Ben. ]] Later that evening, the newly formed group of Miles, Jack, Ben, Ilana, Sun, Hurley, Frank, and Richard are present at the camp fire as Ilana and Sun explained to Jack that he, Sun and Hurley are candidates to replace Jacob. After discussing the existence of the candidates and what their next plan is, Miles listened to Richard as he declared his secret that all of them are literally dead and that they are not on an island but are in hell. Richard expressed that it's time to start listening to someone else, grabbed a torch, and walked off into the jungle. Miles continued to listen as Sun explained to Jack that the someone Richard was referring to, was in fact Locke. Still gathered around the campfire, Miles heard Ben reveal to Frank that Richard does not age. watch as Jack tends to Sun's wound. ]] The next morning, Miles sat and played cards with Frank. While Ilana and Ben discussed whether or not Hurley was capable of returning with Richard, Miles showed doubt regarding Hurley's ability to track anything, stating that unless Richard happened to be covered in bacon grease, Hurley would not bring Richard back. As Ilana explained that because Jacob had never lied to her, they would wait for Richard to return to tell them what to do, the group witnessed Sun angrily walk off into the jungle. After Sun's accident in the jungle, and while Jack was inspecting her head wound, Miles stated that because she had bumped her head, and had forgotten English as a result, he asked if they were really supposed to believe that scenario. Just then, Miles noticed Ilana smiling, turned around, and saw Richard return to camp, followed by Hurley. The group then gathered around Richard, who proceeded to explain to the group that they needed to leave to Hydra Island, in order to destroy the Ajira plane Frank landed there, so that they can stop Locke from using it to leave the Island. Miles then turned to Hurley and asked, "This is your fault isn't it?" The next day he was present when Ilana blew herself up while mishandling some dynamite to blow up the Ajira plane. He traveled with Jack, Hurley, Sun, Frank, Ben, and Richard to the Black Rock to get some more dynamite. After Hurley blew up the Black Rock with dynamite, Miles asked him why he did that. Hurley told him that Michael had told him to do it. Miles decided to go with Richard and Ben to get some more dynamite from the DHARMA Barracks to stop the Man in Black saying to Hurley that he had seen that thing in action and that it doesn't want to talk. . ]] Riferimenti del nome • In una intervista a EW Magazine,Damon Lindelof ha detto: “Con Miles Straume abbiamo pensato che sarebbe stato bello se il suo nome fosse stato simile alla parola maelstrom”. Il termine maelstrom designa un fenomeno marittimo simile a un gorgo causato dalla marea lungo la costa atlantica della Norvegia, nei pressi delle isole Lofoten. • Miles è uno dei personaggi principali del romanzo “Il giro di vite” di Henry James,incentrato su una storia di fantasmi. L’opera è stata già posta in riferimento a Lost negli episodi “Orientamento” e “Si vive insieme,si muore soli”. Nel componimento narrativo,Miles è un bambino di dieci anni la cui precettrice diventa ossessionata dall’idea che il ragazzino e sua sorella più piccola sono (o siano già stati) traviati dal fantasma della precedente istitutrice e del suo amante. Curiosità • Miles è stato il ventiseiesimo personaggio ad avere un flashback. • Miles è apparso in otto episodi (compreso “Casa dolce casa,seconda e terza parte”). • Miles ha incontrato del cast principale solo Daniel, Charlotte, Michael, Jack, Kate, Juliet, Sayid, Hurley, Sawyer, Locke, Jin, Sun, Claire, Aaron e Ben. • Mentre sta comunicando con il cadavere di Naomi a bassa voce, Miles sta parlando al contrario, in maniera molto simile ai sussurri. Sentendo l’audio capovolto, Straume dice chiaramente: “Tu devi capire”. Domande senza risposta * Come riesce a parlare con i morti? * Quando è perché ha iniziato a usare il cognome Straume? * Come sapeva che Kevin non era il vero nome di Michael? * Come sapeva che Charlotte stava provando a "tornare" sull'Isola? * Come sapeva che Ben aveva girato la ruota ghiacciata? * Perché ha scelto di restare sull'Isola, quando le cose incominciava ad andare storte? * Perché il suo nome è sbarrato dalla lista dei candidati? Categoria:Personaggi principali Categoria:Membri del team scientifico della Kahana Categoria:Miles Categoria:Da revisionare